


Necessities

by resonae



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, Aaron needs to unwind, and sometimes he is the only one that can provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Also for Anon’s prompt,
> 
> I need porn between Byer and Aaron. And Jeremy forever bottoming of course!

Strong hands gripped his shoulders as he cursed, and Aaron looked up. He found the stern face of the one who ran his program, and he looked away. “I can’t deal with this right now.” He hissed. “Leave me alone.”

 

Byer looked amused. “On the contrary.” He said softly. “You need this right now. Have you taken your medication?”

 

“No.” The answer was gruff.

 

“Do it.” Byer said, voice still stern. When the agent hesitated, he squeezed a shoulder. “Cross. You know what happens when you don’t take your medication.” Aaron whipped his head back and his intense gaze was enough for most people to shirk away. Thankfully, Eric Byer wasn’t most people, and he looked on calmly until Aaron grumbled and pulled on the metal container on his neck. He swallowed the green and the blue down dry under Byer’s scrutiny and then shoved the container back down his shirt. “Good. Now we’re going to take a shower.”

 

“Together?” Aaron asked wearily, even though he already knew the answer. Byer pushed him toward the army showers, which wasn’t nearly big enough for two people, but Aaron only grumbled along the way even as he stripped his sweat and dirt soaked clothes off. Byer nodded appreciatively at the coiled muscles, his hand trailing along them. “I’m not some trophy on a shelf, you know.” Aaron muttered.

 

Byer chuckled behind him. “No.” He agreed. “But you _are_ a fine piece of work.”

 

Aaron hissed as he was pushed in the shower and the water turned on. “I’m not just a science experiment.” Byer only lathered up soap and started to work it into his body. Aaron closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool tiles and let the colonel work his back. “I’m glad to be out of this shithole, you know.”

 

His only answer was a hum of acknowledgement, and Aaron kept his mouth shut. He shifted his thighs apart automatically when the hands wandered lower, and Byer chuckled. “You never liked it here. The senseless killing. You only kill when there’s immediate danger to you. But remember what I just said to you.”

 

“Yeah, shit. I get it. We do the amoral – immoral, even – things so the general public can sleep in peace. I fucking get it. But I’m still glad to be out of this-” His breath caught sharply when firm hands reached between his thighs to fondle his scrotum. “Fuck, I’m talking here.”

 

Byer bent down to bite his earlobe. “Stop talking. You need this.”

 

“Don’t talk like this is fucking work for you. Sir.” Aaron added, voice dripping with snark. “Like you don’t want to fuck this piece of ass.” His only answer was a rough squeeze to his balls, and Aaron groaned and pushed back into the body behind him. He could feel Byer’s hardness against the crack of his ass and he arched his back, rubbing up to the taller man as much as he could. “Come on.” Aaron hissed. “Fuck me already.”

 

“Legs wider and brace yourself on the wall.” Byer ordered softly, and Aaron pushed his legs to the far ends of the stall – not that it was that big – and braced his forearms on the wall in front of him, resting his forehead on his palms. Soap-covered fingers ran up and down between two globes of flesh and Aaron hissed in anticipation. One pushed inside him and Aaron moaned. “How is it that you’re like this always?” Byer wondered idly behind him. “Is it an effect of the tests you’ve had on you?”

 

Aaron looked back, grinning. “What, am I tight as fuck?”

 

Byer only quirked an eyebrow at him and slid another finger inside, causing Aaron to push back. “There isn’t any lubrication or condom.” Aaron only grunted in affirmation and Byer gripped one thigh. “Ready?”

 

“Been ready, _sir_.” Aaron grinned back, and his nails dug into the tiles as Byer pushed inside. Aaron’s back arched as he was spread open and he gritted his teeth against the burn, shaking at the breach. “Harder.” He gritted down, pushing backward. “Faster, come on.”

 

Byer frowned. “You’ll bleed. It’ll hurt, Cross.”

 

Aaron gritted his teeth. “No offense, _sir_ , but I think I know pain, and this is the good kind of pain. Come on, _fuck_ me already.” Both of Byer’s hands gripped Aaron’s  hips and pushed hard. The burn intensified, but all Aaron did was bite on his wrist. This was the sort of pain he could get used to, he thought hazily as his commander started to move. It took him away from the stress of the mission or the battlefield, away from everything he had to do when he had to make the decisions, when he had to shoot someone dead.

 

Sex was a _drug_. He knew sex healed nothing. In fact, in his case it usually did more harm than good, but the rush of endorphins at the end was something he was addicted to. And who could honestly say that they didn’t enjoy sex? As far as sex partners went, Byer was a good one. Not only was he experienced, but he cared enough about Aaron’s physical welfare not to be too rough and knew enough about his mental welfare that he couldn’t just be all gentle.

 

Plus, gentle sex with his colonel wasn’t something Aaron could really grasp his enhanced mind around. He bit harder into his wrist. He wasn’t loud during sex, but he tended to bite down on everything he could get his teeth into. That’s why Byer normally had him facing the other way – he didn’t enjoy Aaron’s teeth breaking skin. “Don’t bite yourself.” Byer admonished from behind him, voice tense with arousal. This is the one time, Aaron thought, that I see him even a little unkempt.

 

He arched his back and let his teeth unlock from his wrist. “Fuck, I’m going to come – will you touch me already?”  
  


Byer’s hand gripped firmly around his arousal and Aaron let out a harsh gasp, clawing at the tiles. He was so, so close, with the colonel fucking him on the verge of painful and stroking him in quick, efficient strokes. He could tell by Byer’s own pants that he was close, and he squeezed down with everything he had, causing a guttural growl from the usually pristine man.

 

He came himself when Byer squeezed his fist around his cock, and Aaron found himself leaning heavily on the tiles, help up only by the other’s hands on his hips. When Aaron grunted and planted his feet – though shaky – on the group, Byer pulled out and Aaron knew the wetness between his legs wasn’t just water. He reached between his thighs and pulled it back up sticky with semen.

 

“Clean yourself up, Cross.” Byer said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel in the process. “Your plane to Alaska is soon.”


End file.
